Come Fly With Me
by Myweakest-link
Summary: Emily thinks of a way to get Paige's attention whilst on a long flight. Paily join the mile high club! Paily smut.


**I saw a suggestion on the Paily tumblr tag that someone wanted a Paily 'airplane sex' one shot and I thought... why not. :)**

**To anyone who reads my other fic 'begin again' - Don't worry, I am working on the next chapter, but sometimes writing such intense chapters takes it's toll and I like to write little one shots where I can play around with narrators and personalities and different scenarios just to get my creativity flowing again, I don't normally post these... but I actually thought this one shot was reasonable. **

**Rated M for sexy paily times ;)**

**UPDATE: just read amandadude's fic for the same prompt: s/8904693/1/ which is awesome :) **

* * *

"How long's the flight again?" Emily asked her girlfriend but she got no response, Paige was so engrossed in the movie that was playing on the screen in front of her that she didn't seem to notice Emily was looking right at her. "Paige" she prodded her gently as she spoke this time.

Paige glanced to her right with a small smile and removed the airplane supplied headphones so they were resting around her neck. "Sorry Em, what?" She glanced back at the screen as she waited for the reply, not wanting to miss what was going on in the movie.

"How long until we land?" Emily asked again. Paige checked her watch and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Only half an hour less than last time you asked" she seemed happy with herself as she teased the other girl. "Why, you bored already?"

Emily just nodded and let out a sigh. "Yes, and you're not being very good company" She retorted, earning a laugh from Paige.

"At least I'm still awake" Paige nodded her head in Hanna's direction, Emily turned to look too and saw Hanna fast asleep with her mouth open and her face pressed against the small window. They both laughed at the sight.

"Awake yes, but watching crappy movies" Emily took Paige's hand in her own before continuing. "and not paying your poor girlfriend any attention" she teased as she traced small circles on Paige's palm.

"My poor girlfriend who has about a hundred movies in front of her, an iPod and about a gazillion books" they both stared at each other with small smiles, neither wanting to give in.

"They're not as interesting as you" Emily tried but Paige just laughed.

"Nice try" She winked whilst leaning forward and giving Emily a chaste kiss on her pouting lips before returning the head phones and putting her eyes back on the movie.

Emily sighed as she watched Paige and the way her eyes hardly blinked as she watched the action on screen. Paige had been her girlfriend for over a year now but Emily still found herself staring at the other girl in amazement some days just trying to work out what she was about, what made her so incredible and made Emily feel the deep feelings she felt inside. They were going on a girl's holiday, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige… Emily felt like she was cheating a bit by being allowed to bring her girlfriend along when the other girl's boyfriends were staying at home but she guessed it was one of the perks of being a lesbian.

It was crazy how much had changed in a year, since the drama at the start of their relationship between Paige and Spencer things had flipped completely. Paige was now accepted by all of Emily's friends, wait, more than accepted, _Loved_, especially by Spencer. Paige and Spencer were so alike Emily wasn't surprised they clashed at first but once they realised how much they had in common Emily often left them talking about field hockey and feminist literature for hours.

Emily watched Paige's face again and she felt the emotions pool inside of her like they frequently did when she remembered this incredible and passionate girl was _hers_. Paige's hair was tied back messily like it usually was but Emily had come to love how it would hang down to frame her face and she loved the way she could brush it out the way when they made out. She loved making out with Paige, she loved kissing her and touching her and _tasting _her and the way her body felt against hers… she just loved everything she could do with this incredible girl.

"What are you smiling at?" Paige had taken the headphones off again and was looking with an amused smirk in Emily's direction.

"You" Emily answered as she bit her lip.

This seemed to please Paige. "Oh yeah, what about me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinking how sexy you are" Emily had moved closer to Paige and she whispered the words into her ear. She kissed the skin below her ear carefully before she pulled back again.

Paige just smiled back happily her mouth open ever so slightly before she turned back to the movie she was so engrossed in. Emily let out a small tut at Paige's lack of attention and decided she was going to change that. She noticed the flight attendant heading up the aisle then and she managed to get her attention and asked for a blanket, a minute later and she had returned with the item Emily had asked for.

"Thank you"

"No problem, the air conditioning can get real cold on here" The flight attendant replied with a polite smile and Emily nodded.

"Yeah" she smiled as the flight attendant walked away.

"Em, you should have said you were cold, you could have had my spare sweater" Paige gave Emily a caring look and it made Emily laugh a little.

"I'm not cold" Emily said as she unfolded the blanket and threw it over both herself and Paige.

"So why did you want a blanket?" Paige began to ask as Emily began to run her hand up Paige's leg slowly under the soft cover.

"No reason" Emily raised her eyebrows at Paige as she moved her hand further up Paige's thigh, she watched as Paige began to realise what Emily had in mind and her cheeks began to blush.

"Em, what are you doing?" She half whispered, half laughed as she tried to stop Emily's hand from further exploration with her own.

"Nothing" Emily bit her lip a little as she gave Paige an innocent look. "Just thought I'd take a nap" she rested her head on Paige's shoulder. "Go back to watching your movie, you don't want to miss what's going on" Emily teased as she began to run her hand further up Paige's body and slipped a hand up her shirt and massaged a breast through the material of her bra.

"Em" Paige whispered again, a little breathless now. "We can't do that here, what if someone notices" She met Emily's eyes and the look she got back was so sexy she could feel herself become more aroused.

"No one's paying any attention" Emily had looked around briefly and noticed that was indeed the case, they were at the back of the plane and it was particularly empty, with whatever passengers there were either sleeping or nose deep in magazines. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything, just napping while my girlfriend watches a movie" Emily gave Paige another smirk before she lowered her hand again and this time slowly undid the button at the top of Paige's jeans with one hand. Paige's breathing was heavier now and she looked torn between enjoying this and pushing Emily's hand away.

"Em…" She said her girlfriends name almost silently as she opened her mouth.

"Sorry, am I distracting you from your movie?" Emily pulled the zipper of Paige's jeans down slowly and eased her fingers into the gap between her underwear and jeans applying just the right amount of pressure. "My bad, I'll stop" She bit her lip as she slowly pulled her fingers away but she was stopped by Paige's hand grabbing her wrist.

"No you won't" she said it quietly but Emily could detect the husky quality of her tone, the one which reflected the fact that she had succeeded in turning her on.

"Oh, so now you want my attention?" Emily teased for a moment longer as Paige tried to move Emily's hand back to where it had been before. "Do you want me to touch you?" Emily made her voice almost silent as she spoke into Paige's ear; she glanced around and was happy to see no one was even giving them a second thought.

"Yes" Paige breathed back a shaky response and it didn't take Emily any more persuading to slip her hand beneath Paige's underwear and find the wetness she was expecting.

"Oh my God" Paige's voice was almost inaudible but Emily could hear her breathing as she moved her fingers deeper inside her and began to move them in the way she knew made her girlfriend crazy. Paige closed her eyes for a brief moment and let her head rock backwards before she seemed to remember where she was and her eyes snapped open again. Emily relished in the way that Paige's breathing was increasing as she moved her thumb to rub her girlfriend's clit. She could feel Paige's muscles clenching around her fingers and she knew she was doing it right, the fact that they were both being so discrete turned Emily on more than she would have thought possible.

She wanted more of Paige, she wanted to feel Paige inside of her and remember how wonderful she tasted.

Emily pulled her hand away slowly and she smiled smugly when she saw Paige looking at her in disbelief, not understanding why she had left her at this crucial moment.

"Em, baby, please…" She was breathless and she was looking at the other girl with desperation.

"I need to use the bathroom" Emily pulled her hand away completely and she was aware how frustrated this would make Paige. She gave her a wink before she stood up slowly "You're welcome to join me" Emily bit her lip as she spoke and Paige flashed her a desperate look in response.

"You're killing me here" Paige was still breathing heavily as Emily moved past her to reach the aisle. "We can't, People will notice" Paige gave an anxious look around the cabin and found that people weren't paying as much attention as she had previously thought.

"That's too bad, I'll just have to sort myself out" Emily bent her head and met Paige's lips in a teasing kiss, she let her tongue trail along her bottom lip for a moment before she pulled back, not daring to kiss her any deeper where so many people could see. She gave her one last smirk before she wriggled past her and made her way to the back of the plane where the small bathroom was located, leaving Paige red faced and breathing heavily.

Emily wasn't in the bathroom long when she heard a soft knock on the door; she smiled smugly to herself as she replied.

"Yes?" she asked and Paige's husky voice replied.

"Em let me in" Emily twisted the lock of the door slowly and she could almost feel Paige's frustration as she took her time to open the door, once she opened the door a little bit she felt Paige pull it open further and slip through, locking the door behind her.

"What happened to 'we can't'" Emily teased again but it was clear Paige had had enough of talking. She pushed Emily back against the sink forcefully and kissed her deeply letting their tongues take up the familiar dance they had perfected. Emily moved her lips from Paige's mouth and slid her mouth down her jaw until she found the sensitive skin of her neck and ran her tongue over the point she knew drove Paige insane.

"Shall I finish what I started?" Emily's voice was clouded with passion as her hands were already fumbling with Paige's pants. Paige replied with a frantic nod and let out a muffled moan as Emily pulled her clothing out of the way and touched her exactly where she needed it.

"Fuck" Paige bit back the need to shout out as Emily picked up where she had left off before, she was already so wet and Emily relished in the feeling running down her fingers.

Emily flipped them around so Paige was now pressed against the sink and attacked her mouth with kisses again as she thrust her fingers deeper inside her girlfriend.

"You're so wet baby" Emily mumbled into Paige's mouth through deep kisses and Paige just nodded and moaned as Emily started rubbing circles just where she needed it.

"Fuck, fuck… Em, oh my _god_" Paige always swore so much when they were having sex and it was something Emily found incredibly sexy. She was moaning louder now though and Emily lifted her other hand which had been rubbing Paige's breast to cover her girlfriends mouth.

"Shhh" She said breathlessly with a smirk as she flicked over her clit again. "We need to be quiet" she thrust harder as she spoke and Paige let out an almost silent cry as she threw her head back and bit down on her lip to stop herself from shouting.

Emily pulled Paige's shirt up and over her head in one quick movement and took one of Paige's breasts into her mouth eagerly, sucking delicately on the sensitive nipple as she felt Paige shudder. She was so close now and Emily wanted to taste her before she reached her climax.

She stopped her movement with her fingers and drew them out slowly, sensing the eagerness in Paige as she whimpered quietly. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them with a smile as she watched Paige's chest rising as she breathed heavily, tasting the intoxicating flavour of her girlfriend.

"Em… I need you… right now" Paige could hardy speak as she begged Emily to carry on. Emily kissed her through deep breaths and used her hands to guide Paige so she was sitting on the plastic surrounding the sink.

"Spread your legs for me baby" Emily whispered into her ear before she nibbled on the lobe delicately, she wasn't sure if it was her words or the way she flicked her tongue over her ear lobe which made Paige's whole body shake but it turned Emily on even more. Paige did what she asked as well as she could in the small confides of the tiny bathroom and Emily kissed her way down Paige's body, taking a minute to appreciate her girlfriends beautiful toned abs before she found her mouth at its destination.

The effect of her tongue on Paige's clit was instant and Emily felt her buck her hips so Emily was forced closer to her girlfriends centre, she savoured the sweet taste and just how wet she was. She sucked and licked in the perfect pattern she knew would make the pleasure pool through Paige, she added her fingers back inside her at the last minute to help her reach the ultimate climax. She felt Paige contract around her hand as the moment came; Emily dipped her tongue lower and tasted the sweetness of Paige's pleasure ravenously. Paige swore like never before, almost silently as she went through her cycle of curse words as Emily felt her body shake from the orgasm and its aftershocks. When she had finished Emily worked her way back up the perfect body in front of her and found Paige's lips again in a heated kiss.

Paige began to laugh a low breathless laugh as she kissed Emily avidly.

"That was the hottest thing ever" She said between kisses as her breathing returned to normal, Emily smiled with satisfaction.

"So you like being a member of the mile high club?" she asked and Paige answered her by kissing her neck greedily. "You are incredibly sexy Miss Fields" It was Paige's turn to run her hands up Emily's shirt and rub her nipples sensually.

"And now you're in a lot of trouble" She gave her one of her trade mark McCullers grins as Emily let out a little giggle as she began to kiss her stomach and slip her own hand beneath Emily's underwear. She had every intention of making Emily feel just as good as she had just made her feel.

* * *

Emily left the bathroom first and when she slipped back into her seat she laughed at the fact that Hanna still had her face pressed against the window in what looked like a completely uncomfortable position. She patted her hair down again and tried her best to look as inconspicuous as possible but there was little point, it seemed that no one had really noticed that both she and Paige had been gone from their seats for so long. The couple sat in the seat opposite her were both wearing eye masks and snoring lightly. Aria and Spencer's seats were a few rows in front and Emily could see the top of their heads and the headphones they both wore.

Paige returned a minute later and she was still wearing that same grin as she took a seat, her hair now a lot messier than before. The credits of the movie she had been watching were playing on the screen in front of her still and Emily looked at it with a smirk.

"You missed the end of your movie"

"Darn" Paige said sarcastically as she licked her lips lightly as she settled back into a comfortable position.

There was a sound to Emily's right and she turned to see Hanna peeling herself off the window as she finally woke up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh my God, how was I sleeping like that" She mumbled out as she rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?" Hanna turned to face Paige and Emily and they both answered at the same time. "A while" They both grinned at each other after they spoke.

"What you been watching?" Hanna pointed at the screen.

"Shutter Island" Paige replied.

"Oh I love that film, the twist at the end is so good isn't it?" Paige looked back at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"It was a great ending, wasn't it Paige" Emily gave Paige a knowing smirk as she watched Paige gulp a little.

"The best" Her girlfriend replied trying to keep casual. Hanna smiled, oblivious, as she began to stand up.

"I need the bathroom" She said as she tapped Emily's leg to get her to move in and let her past.

"The one at the back is out of paper, I'd use the one at the front" Paige said quickly and Emily held back a laugh as Hanna nodded and moved past them to use the front bathroom.

"We're awful" Paige laughed as Emily kissed her lips whilst she smiled.

"So awful" She replied and they kissed again.

Maybe flying wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
